


The Witch's Spell

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Impmon is best Digimon, Unrequited Crush, Why aren't there more of these, product of boredom, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impmon has something he needs to talk to you about: you've been appearing in his thoughts more and more lately, and he wants to know the reason why. Female-oriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually both Digimon!Reader as well as Human!Reader (as I didn't imply either of the species), so whatever the reader wants to be, she can be. C> This is also my first post here on AO3, so I hope it isn't too shabby...Hope everyone enjoys~
> 
> Extra Note: ...Oh, and I assume that Impmon calls the reader "Digitoots/babe" even if she doesn't decide to be a Digimon here becaaaause...Reasons. Maybe since he's a Digimon, it's just natural for him to say "Digitoots/babe".

Impmon, leaning against a lightpost, merely stared at your walking figure as you strolled quietly down the night road. His eyes narrowed, pondering what had been on his mind for days on end now: what was it about you that he found himself…interested in? Recently, he’s had sudden desires to prank you as frequently as possible, and maybe--just maybe--next time, once he was done snickering and cackling at your fumed reaction, he would wrap his arms around you, nuzzle into your body a bit, and mutter, “Was jus’ kiddin’, Digibabe…~”

He blinked. What was that about?

Never before had he thought about affectionate gestures towards you. He knew he was not the romantic type, so why did his mind conjure up the image in the first place? However…this was not the first time he had visualized you in some way, as the previous visions came merely as your precious laughter or you cuddling him close to you for comfort. He scoffed; it wasn’t like he was attracted to you…right? Wouldn’t this be just as he did with Renamon, in which he merely flirted with her just for fun?

Impmon groaned softly as he stood up from the post, crossing his arms as he continued to watch you intently. “Might as well talk to ‘er…” he quietly mumbled to himself, and with a small huff, calmly pursued you.

~~~~~~~~~

You glanced up at the starry sky as you walked towards your home, smiling softly as it was a peaceful night. Impmon had been playing tricks on you nearly every day by this point--he even often gave up his time harassing Guilmon just to scheme and plot against you. Still, though…you found it oddly adorable. In truth, you were not entirely angry (most of the time) whenever Impmon pulled off any hijinks; you merely desired to hear his cute laugh from your reaction.

“‘Ey, Digitoots!”

You froze, bracing yourself yourself as you immediately recognized that voice. What will he do this time? Throw fireballs at you? Steal your money again? Taunt you needlessly? You waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

Surprised, you turned around to see a shockingly serious-faced Impmon, staring up at you as he leaned against a tree behind you. “...Alright, who are you and what have you done with Impmon?” you teased, believing him to be pretending to have a different personality just to fool you. No response, and you immediately became concerned.

“Impmon?”  
  
“Look, Digitoots…I need to talk to ya.”

He trotted over to you, not even donning his usual smirk. “See, with you, I’ve been havin’ these...thoughts lately. I dunno why they suddenly popped up, honestly, but there’s somethin’ I gotta ask ya…” A moment of silence, then a slight look of rage from Impmon. “Are you a witch’re somethin’, Digitoots!?”

You flinched somewhat at his random outburst. He continued rambling for a few minutes later.

“…and you ain’t been inside o’ my head until a few days ago, then _poof_! All the sudden yer invadin’ my mind! You put a curse on me or somethin’!?”

Stifling your laughter at his belief that you were a witch, you smiled to him. “Impmon,” you began. “You’re attracted to me, is all,” you stated cooly. In all honesty, you yourself weren’t attracted to the small Digimon, and thought of him more as a cute friend.

“A-Attracted? To _you_ \--!?” he declared, eyes widening immensely. He took his head in his hands, shocked at the revelation. “Agh, now that makes me a wimp like Guilmon!” For the next few minutes, he continued to panic and yell, obviously concerned for what he considered to be his now-damaged ego. You wanted to put him in a headlock until he calmed down, however his tantrum was truthfully somewhat entertaining.

Then silence again, until he went over to you and sneaked his arms around your waist. Snickering, he winked at you, saying, “Well, Digibabe, howzit feel to be datin’ the greatest Digimon that ever lived?”

…Well, at least his ego recovered.

You softly pushed him back. “I never said I would date you, Impmon,” you replied. “I just…” You trailed off, pursing your lips together and furrowing your brows. Would Impmon end up disliking you for rejecting him, or would there be a chance he would be somewhat fine with your decision? Well…here goes.

“I think of you as a friend, Impmon.”

He froze, just as you did earlier, upon hearing the sentence escape from your lips. “J-Just a friend…?” he stammered, taking it all in. “Just. A. _Friend_!?” he growled through gritted teeth. “Do you know what yer missin’ out on, Digibabe? You just got the chance to date the greatest Digimon to ever exist, an’ you tell ‘im that he’s just a friend to ya? Yer crazy!”

You put a finger on his lips, silencing him. “Since you’re so adorable, though…I’ll give you this.” You held him closer and kissed his cheek to tease him, causing him to blush on contact before pulling away with a smirk. That was the most you were going to give him.

…For now.


End file.
